Forbidden Lust
by Yaoi-chan05
Summary: What happens when a certain violeteyed shinigami runs into the silvereyed man? What occurs and where does it lead to?What lustful things occur...Warnings:Yaoi,MurakixTsuzuki,TsuzukixHisoka,TatsumixWatari,limeish
1. Forbidden Desires

Forbidden Lust-chapter 1!

* * *

Asato Tsuzuki was in a cafe, sitting in a wooden booth far from everyone else. It was a bright, sunny day,and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom on Earth. The scent of the sakura filled the cafe, intertwining well with the pale yellow of the cafe's walls.The apple pie he was eating was warm and sweet, making him remember a past memory that was actually pleasant.He closed his beautiful violet eyes to recall the memory better. 

He suddenly felt another presence across from him, in the other wooden chair. The shinigami was surprised as he felt his hand covered with a warmness, one that he could never forget, would never forget. "Muraki..."Tsuzuki opened his eyes to find a pale, slender hand on top of his. "It's very nice to see you again,

Tsuzuki-san." Muraki whispered, his hand still on Tsuzuki's. The dark-haired man snatched his hand immediately, his amethyst eyes locked on the silver ones. "What do you want, Muraki." Tsuzuki asked, his voice rising in anger.

"I have a preposition for you, Tsuzuki-san. Matsunaga Nyoko, that is the girl you are looking for...

correct?"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened in surprise as he heard this. The shinigami just nodded, Muraki smiling at him all the while. "I can tell you where she is, Tsuzuki-san.

You just need to be mine for one night. I'll tell you all you need to know...in the morning."

Muraki's eyes glinted with desire as his beloved's face was covered with a deep crimson. "Muraki, do you promise that you'll tell me...in the morning..."

Tsuzuki said quietly, his blush deepening. "Hai, Tsuzuki-san." the doctor whispered thickly, his voice overcome with desire. He immediately pictured Tsuzuki fulfilling his most lustful desires, enjoying it all the way. Muraki was filled with a tingling sensation, just thinking of what could happen.

"Are you taking my offer, Tsuzuki-san" Muraki said quietly, stepping out of the booth and holding his hand out for Tsuzuki. The sun was setting, and the shadows and warm orange color covered Tsuzuki, making him even more beautiful.

The sunset made him look warmer, his hair glossier as well.

_You're so beautiful, Tsuzuki-san._

The purple-eyed man stood up as he slapped the hand away, standing a reasonable distance from Muraki.. As the pale man left money for the meal, he looked up at Tsuzuki, trying to read his eyes. They looked very distant, far away. The night wouldn't be wonderful if Tsuzuki was like that the whole time." Tsuzuki-san, come on. We have much to do..."Muraki whispered, wrapping one arm around Tsuzuki's waist. The silver-haired man licked the shinigami's ear, pressing his body closer to Tsuzuki's. "It's for the girl..." Tsuzuki thought, fully worrying what would happen tonight.

_It's all for the girl..._

The pair walked out of the cafe, heading for Muraki's home. What would it be like? Would it look like a madman's house? Would it be full of Red Queen roses?

"Muraki...what's your home like?" Tsuzuki asked, walking down the sidewalk as the stars gleamed overhead. "It's very beautiful, Tsuzuki-san.

Nothing is compared to your beauty, though..." Muraki whispered, wrapping his strong arms around his lover's slender waist tighter. It was around 10 o' clock now, and they had finally reached Muraki's house.

Muraki opened the door to let Tsuzuki in first. As Tsuzuki heard the door close behind him, he gasped at the sight. It was a beautiful house, everything different shades of white. The living room had a white carpet, huge glass windows, and an ivory fireplace. There were two couches in the middle with vases of Red Queen roses beside each one, on white tables. Everything was so perfect, the room being lighted by a glass chandelier on the ceiling.

"Do you like it, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki softly said, wrapping his arms once again around the shinigami's waist. He started to kiss and suck at the silken skin of the other man's neck. "H...hai." "I'm very glad you approve of it." the silver-eyed man said, making his way to Tsuzuki's shoulder. Tsuzuki knew that Muraki was just teasing him, that it would be most worse later.

"Tsuzuki-san, come with me..." Muraki whispered, his eyes gleaming with lust. The shinigami turned around, his purple eyes wet with tears. "Don't cry, Tsuzuki-san." the doctor said, licking the tears off of his lover's cheeks with his warm tongue. "Muraki, why...do you do this to me?", Tsuzuki asked quietly, the tears still rolling down his skin. "Because, I need you, Tsuzuki-san."

This comment caught Tsuzuki by surprise. Nobody ever needed him like that before. For one moment, he felt as if this was where he belonged, in the embrace of the silver-haired man, in the warm house.

Muraki suddenly took his lover's hand and walked him out of the living room into the hallway, which also had a white carpet. He opened the first door to the left, letting Tsuzuki step in first. It was a good-sized bedroom, filled with darkness. It had a king-sized bed, with a white bed stand to its right, a vase of Red

Queen roses on this bed stand as well. The only light coming into the room was from the rectangular glass window that was above the bed.

The doctor then grabbed both of Tsuzuki's wrists and shoved him onto the bed. "Mura-" Tsuzuki whispered, his sentence stopped by Muraki's lips against his. They were soft like silk, matching perfectly with Tsuzuki's. His tongue peeked out of his lips, asking the dark-haired man to let him in. As Tsuzuki opened his mouth for air, Muraki plunged his tongue into the shinigami's mouth.

His tongue roamed in the damp cave, which tasted like apple pie and

wine." You taste so sweet..." the doctor whispered, as he left Tsuzuki's mouth. Muraki traced his tongue down to Tsuzuki's shoulder, unbuttoning the purple-eyed man's shirt. Muraki then took his glasses and placed them to the table on the right.

"Muraki...no..." Tsuzuki moaned, pushing his body closer to Muraki's. He was actually enjoying this, which frightened him severely. He was supposed to love Hisoka, not this person. Not the man who had killed so many people...

Both of their clothes were off now, and Muraki was licking and sucking at Tsuzuki's lower stomach, going lower and lower as the seconds past. "Muraki!" Tsuzuki screamed as he felt a burst of pleasure flow through his body.

As the silver-eyed man's tongue still roamed, he felt Tsuzuki dig his nails onto his pale shoulders, panting harder than before. "Muraki…" he moaned, his eyelids dropping slightly over his violet ones. Tsuzuki was falling unconscious from too much pleasure, which would ruin this moment.

Muraki sat up, looking down onto his lover. Tsuzuki was now returning to his normal state, sitting up with Muraki on the silken bed. The moonlight was enveloping over their bodies, which were covered in sweat.

"Muraki…that…I…" Tsuzuki stuttered, reaching his hand for the pale one. The doctor took his the shinigami's hand and brought it to his own cheek. "Don't talk, Tsuzuki-san." He shoved Tsuzuki back onto the bed, kissing his soft neck. He suddenly pushed into the dark-haired man's body, making him moan loudly from the pressure.

"You want me, Asato, and you can't resist me for long…"

Muraki whispered as he lifted his lips to Tsuzuki's forehead, licking the sweat with his tongue. Tsuzuki was enjoying this completely, caught in the seductive ways of the man on top of him.

"That's all I wanted, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki softly whispered into the trembling ear as he sat up and slowly stepped off of the bed.

Standing on the white carpet, the doctor took his glasses off and gazed at what he had accomplished. Tsuzuki was still on the white bed, savoring the last taste of his orgasm.

After Muraki had put all of his clothes on, he received a call from Oriya, confirming what he had planned yesterday.

Tsuzuki was in the kitchen eating breakfast, which was strawberry cheesecake. As Kazutaka walked into the kitchen, he saw Tsuzuki look at him with an expression he could not read at all. Muraki took a seat at the ivory table, across from the shinigam.i. Tsuzuki kept his head down the whole time, not meeting his eyes with the silver ones. A light blush tinged his face, emotions whirling through his head. "Matsunaga Nyoko, tell me where she is, Muraki." Tsuzuki said, still keeping his gaze on the table. "I received a call from Oriya a while ago, showing that the girl had been taken over by the boy."

"Wait, you planned this all along? You knew Hisoka would take her over already?" the shinigami said with anger as he finally looked up. "Yes, Tsuzuki-san, so last night we wouldn't have to have been…disturbed." Muraki whispered as a smile played on his lips.

The violet-eyed man quickly left the chair and walked out of the stunning house. He was going back to where he belonged, back to Hisoka. But with Kurosaki's abilities, he would know what occurred last night.

"Hisoka…I'm so sorry…" Tsuzuki softly said as he walked down the gray street, the sky starting to rain. It matched perfectly with Tsuzuki's eyes, sparkling with tears of regret.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter! Yay! 

-Yaoi-chan05


	2. Sorrow and Sakura

Yaoi-chan05: We are now at chapter 2, and Watari-san and Tatsumi-san will be introduced in this chapter! Also, sorry Tsuzuki is leaving you, Hisoka-kun! Muraki-sama is just cooler!

Muraki: Of course I am…(smiles)

Tsuzuki: Calm down, Hisoka!

Yaoi-chan05: (Getting beat up by Hisoka and runs behind Muraki-sama)

Watari and Tatsumi: Look forward to this chapter! (Ducking under flying glass)

* * *

Hisoka was having the dream again. He had most likely remembered the memories after what Tsuzuki had told him earlier tonight. The only difference this time was that he didn't have the other shinigami to hold and comfort him when he awoke, the blood-red mark on his silken skin. 

As the emerald-eyed boy sat up from the soft blue bed, enclosed in cold sweat, he wondered where Tsuzuki was at this exact moment. "Tsuzuki…how could you leave? Don't you realize that…I…" He softly whispered to himself as he wiped silent tears from his cheeks, to find a crimson moon gazing back at him, just like that night…

Watari and Tatsumi had been searching for Asato all week, but had no such luck in finding him. He hadn't come into work, and everyone was concerned, especially Tatsumi. Most people only saw Seiichiro Tatsumi as the stern secretary who only cared for his earnings. But truly, he secretly still had deep feelings for Tsuzuki, which went beyond just friendship. But he knew that it was just a pain-filled dream, nothing more than an illusion. After all, they had barely been partners for just three months. Also, he was now the lover of Yutaka Watari.

"We'll find him, alright Seiichiro?" The fair-haired man said as they sat in the sakura-filled garden, breathing in the sweetness of the air. "That's right." he whispered into Watari's ear, feeling his silky golden hair, selecting strands to run his fingers through, as his lover's head lay in his lap.

_Tsuzuki…Where are you._

* * *

The dark-haired shinigami was on Earth, eating a blueberry tart while sitting on an worn out iron bench. He tilted his head up to the sky, looking up at the wispy clouds floating across it. "I'm so sorry, Hisoka…it was for the girl…" he softly spoke to himself as his amethyst eyes started to water. 

_I'm so sorry._

"Don't cry, my beloved Tsuzuki-san." he heard somebody whisper deeply into his ear. He recognized the voice immediately, turning around and seeing the gorgeous doctor staring down at him, smiling sickly. "May I have a seat, Tsuzuki-san?" "O…okay." Tsuzuki quietly mumbled as Muraki sat next to him as close as he could, without any physical contact. That would come later, and he could wait.

As Asato suddenly remembered what took place last week, a warm blush crept up his face, and the other man noticed.

"Are you remembering what occurred last week, Tsuzuki-san? I truly enjoyed myself that night as well…" Muraki whispered as he wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki.

(I assume Muraki-sama couldn't wait that long, ne? )

After a few moments of silence with the dark-haired man still in that position, he finally turned around to face Muraki and say what had been on his mind for a while. "You bastard! Hisoka knows all that happened that night! Now he…won't even look at me the same way…" As gleaming tears started to fall down the shinigami's face, he felt his head being softly pushed into the silver-haired man's lap. "I want to be the only person who can make you cry, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki softly said, sarcasm intertwining with sincerity.

As his tear-filled eyes closed, the dark-haired man didn't even try to resist of get up. Even if it was with Kazutaka Muraki, the man who had taken so many innocent lives who was holding him, it was reassuring. To know there was at least one person who would always embrace him, even if it was regularly for a lustful reason, it was alright.

* * *

As Hisoka finally raised his head from the wooden desk, he was greeted by Tatsumi and Watari. "Bon, are you alright? You look sorta pale." The blonde-haired man said, looking down at him. Hisoka only replied with a forced smile. "We were still not able to find Tsuzuki…" Tatsumi suddenly said, disappointment fully heard in his voice. 

The green-eyed boy didn't reply, only nodded.

I don't care where the hell he is! He could be at Muraki's for all I care…doing… 

Hisoka couldn't finish his thought without picturing the two together, panting and moaning in the dark. His eyes started to water, remembering his partner, his usual sweet smile and cheerfulness. Watari looked at Tatsumi sorrowfully, worried for Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Where was he, anyway?

"Well, Bon, we'll tell you if we come across anything, alright?" Yutaka said, patting the little shinigami's head reassuringly. As the pair left the room, the beautiful emerald-eyed boy started to talk out loud, to no one but himself.

"Muraki, you took everything away already, why Tsuzuki? I don't have anything anymore!" he screamed, walking over to the window. "Why…" Hisoka mumbled, tracing the outline of the sakura tree outside on the window with his delicate fingers.

* * *

Tsuzuki and Muraki were now in his home once again, both sitting on the white couch. Muraki was holding the violet-eyed man's hand, his hear resting on Muraki's shoulder. He was no longer crying at all. 

(See, Jhourdynne-chan! Muraki-sama can be nice! Jhourdynne is my best friend, so when the Gushoshin come in later in this story, they are dedicated to her! )

Tsuzuki-san, would you like to visit my bedroom again?" Muraki deeply whispered into Tsuzuki's silken ear, making him have lustful thoughts. "No, let's just sit here." he replied, trying to fight back the idea that it wasn't a bad idea at all. Tsuzuki still loved Hisoka, of course, but he was falling under the silver-haired man's spell willingly. He wasn't resisting as much anymore, but he still held up an emotional wall. He worried who would find out about his life before death…the shinigami glanced at his right wrist, the scars, glancing down at the watch.

Muraki suddenly pressed his lips against Tsuzuki's, not surprised as he felt the Asato snatch back. "I said I just wanted to sit here!" he snapped, facing the grinning doctor. "As you wish, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki whispered into his ear, drawing him closer. He started to unbutton the indigo-eyed man's shirt, sucking and licking at his left sholder.

"Muraki…I have to go…"Tsuzuki mumbled, his face flustered. He felt as if something was wrong, he needed to be somewhere else. As Muraki tried to hold him back, his silver eyes met with the violet ones. "Yes, Tsuzuki-san. You may go." The gorgeous man said, buttoning Tsuzuki's shirt and walking him to the door like a gentleman.

* * *

"Tsuzuki!" Watari gasped, surprised at what he saw. The shinigami had returned to his regular world, searching for Hisoka. Tatsumi had just shown up, standing under the sakura tree with them. "Where is Hisoka?" Asato said loudly, worried by their face expressions. Watari hesitated, but began to speak quietly. "Bon…tried to commit suicide this morning." 

The words hit Tsuzuki like a razor sharp knife. His eyes quickly filled with tears as they silently fell to the ground, mixing with the cherry blossoms. "No, Hisoka…"he whispered, looking at his wrist that held his past. His lover would be burdened with the same pain he was filled with.

He ran to Hisoka's room as fast as possible, opening the door sharply. On the bed was the little shinigami, his wrists covered in blood. "Tsuzuki…"he whispered, reaching out for him. Tsuzuki ran to him quickly, holding him tight. "I know I'm already dead…but it could be possible to die again…" Tsuzuki now help him closer as he heard the boy's words. "Please don't leave me…"Hisoka softly said as his eyes became clouded over, falling unconscious. "Hisoka!" the violet-eyed man screamed, still holding the emerald-eyed creation in his arms.

"Muraki…I need you…"he whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

Chapter 2 is now done! Yay! Hope you liked it…sorry it was so long….gomen nasai! 

-Yaoi-chan05


End file.
